Watashi no Otto wa Watashino Senpai desu!
by Misamime
Summary: [Mayuzumi x OC/Reader] Suamiku adalah Senpaiku!/ mungkin aku adalah salah satu orang terberuntung yang perasaanya di 'notice' oleh senpai yang disukainya, bahkan kami berdua sudah menikah! dan inilah kisahku yang selalu 'kode' kepada Chihiro-'senpai', dari awal kami bertemu sampai menikah sekarang!/ Husband!Mayuzumi/ Request fic from Sakazuki123/ Mind to RnR?


**Mayuzumi X Readers **

**Request fic from ****sakazuki123**

**Rated: T agak menjurus ke M**

**Warn: bahasa kode-kodean! Kemungkinan tidak sesuai EYD! 'Senpai please notice me!', Typo, OOC, Flashback is everywhere! dan masih banyak lagi! **

**Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku, Mayuzumi Chihiro akan menjaga (Name) dalam keadaan baik maupun susah." _

_"Apa kau bersedia, (Name)-san?"_

_"Aku bersedia!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Pukul [18.43]**

"Hehehe~" aku kembali memencet tombol _replay, _dan video pernikahan ku dan Chihiro kembali diputar di tv lcd milik kami. Yap! Aku adalah istri Mayuzumi Chihiro! Percaya atau tidak, Chihiro adalah _senpai _ku di kampus dulu, dan aku adalah _kouhai _nya. Mungkin aku adalah salah satu _kouhai _terberuntung yang perasaan nya di _notice _oleh _senpai _nya! Kyaaah~!

Ahem. Oke. Kembali ke cerita, belum satu tahun kami menikah, dan pastinya kami belum memiliki... anak. Soalnya setiap kali aku memberi 'kode' kepada Chihiro, dia itu selalu tidak peka! Sekalipun peka pasti responnya "Belum saatnya." Begitu!

"(Name)... bisakah kau berhenti memutar balik video itu?" Kata Chihiro yang daritadi sudah duduk disebelahku. Yah... tidak disebelahku juga sih, dia duduk di ujung sofa sana...

"Eeh? Kenapa? Aku suka melihatnya!"

"Yah... tapi kan, kalau diulang-ulang seperti itu membuatku jadi agak... ngeri."

Jleb! Ngeri katanya! Ngeri?! Memangnya kelakukanku seperti ini membuatnya jadi ngeri ya?!

_"Hidoi desu! _Chihiro-senpai, padahal aku... aku..."

"(Name)... jangan mulai, dan jangan panggil aku 'Senpai' lagi."

"Che..." aku menggembungkan pipiku. Dia ini memang menjadi aneh setelah acara pernikahan, ia menjadi lebih diam dan cuek daripada biasanya, padahal sebelum menikah dia ini sangat perhatian kepadaku... aku tidak bohong! Serius!

Aku beranjak dari sofa, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Chihiro sempat bertanya aku mau kemana. "Mau kemana?" Katanya, jujur aku sedikit tersenyum saat ditanya seperti itu, "Mau ke kamar, kenapa? Kau sedang _mood?" _Tanyaku dengan tersenyum (mesum).

"Tidak, aku kira kau mau pergi..."

Mataku langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata-katanya itu, itu artinya dia sedang perhatian kepadaku kan?! Iya kaan?!

"...Tapi kalau mau pergi sih pergi saja sana."

Oke Chihiro, kau langsung membuat suasana langsung rusak, bunga-bunga yang sedang bermerkaran disekitarku langsung layu seketika. Aku menghentakkan kakiku, dan membanting pintu kamar dengan kencang, aku mengunci pintu kamar dan aku tidak memperdulikan Chihiro yang berteriak

"Kau mengunci pintu kamar?!"

Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Huh! rasakan bagaimana rasanya dicueki oleh pasangan sendiri!

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan dari luar sana Chihiro bertanya kepadaku, "(Name)... apa kau marah?"

"...tidak, aku hanya kesal" jawabku dengan judes, kemudian Chihiro-kun meminta ku untuk membuka pintu kamar, "Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?"

"Tidak mau, dan jangan harap kau bisa tidur bersamaku malam ini!" jawabku lebih judes lagi sembari melempar bantal ke arah pintu kamar. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak tega juga berbicara seperti ini kepadanya, tapi setelah itu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepadaku.

Aku melihat sekeliling kamar dan perhatianku tertuju pada satu objek, yaitu kardus. Karena aku penasaran (atau lebih tepatnya lupa) aku langsung berjalan mendekati kardus itu dan mulai membukanya.

Saat membukanya. Aku melihat sebuah album bewarna abu-abu, saat aku buka ternyata itu adalah album fotoku saat masih kuliah dulu, banyak foto dimana aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temanku, lihat saja foto nista yang ini—aku dan temanku sedang duduk dekat air mancur, dan kami meniru gaya patung air mancur itu. Seperti apa posisi patungnya? Patung itu sedang berdiri centil dengan bibir yang dimajukan—dan disitulah air mancurnya keluar, pokoknya nggak banget deh. Tapi lama-lama lucu juga ya melihat isi album foto ini, aku terus terkekeh melihat foto-foto tersebut, saat aku membuka halaman berikutnya disitu ada foto—Chihiro. Ia sedang membaca novel di bawah pohon sakura.

Ah—foto ini kan diambil saat aku menjadi _secret admirer _nya—dan jangan berpikir kalau aku ini penguntit! Aku melihat foto yang lainnya, disebelah foto itu ada foto dimana aku sedang memakan _Monjayaki _bersama Chihiro-kun (walaupun dia sama sekali tidak melirik kamera), kalau yang ini sih aku meminta untuk difoto kepada salah satu pelayan restoran _Monjayaki _itu, dan lucunya—setelah memfoto, pelayan itu langsung kaget saat ia melihat sosok Chihiro-kun ada di dalam foto itu, awalnya pelayan itu mengira kalau itu adalah penampakan—oke, aku tahu itu jahat.

"_Hei! Daritadi dia memang sudah ada disini kok!" tegurku kepada pelayan itu. _

Semenjak saat itu, Chihiro tidak mau untuk difoto lagi—walaupun ujung-ujungnya aku paksa untuk berfoto lagi.

Semakin kesana—semakin banyak pula fotoku sedang berdua bersama Chihiro, saat membuka halaman terakhir, disitu terpasang foto dimana Chihiro sedang memegang pergelangan tanganku saat musim salju beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ah—ini kan...

"_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian! Asal kau tahu, kau ini terkadang selalu membuatku gelisah!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mayuzumi POV <strong>

"Kau mengunci pintu kamar?!" Teriakku, tapi (Name) sama sekali tidak menjawabku, sial! Jangan bilang kalau dia benar-benar marah?

Panik kalau ia benar marah, aku langsung beranjak dari sofa dan mengetuk pintu kamar,

"(Name)... apa kau marah?"

"... tidak, aku hanya kesal."

Lihat, dia marah kan?!

"Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?"

"Tidak mau, jangan harap bisa tidur bersamaku, malam ini!" Aku bisa mendengar ia melempar sesuatu (yang kemungkinan adalah bantal) ke pintu kamar. Kalau ia sudah marah seperti ini sih akan susah dibujuknya, apalagi sudah main lempar-lemparan seperti barusan.

Lagipula ini memang salahmu Chihiro, (Name) ingin cepat-cepat punya anak tetapi kau tidak ingin _melakukannya, _sekarang giliran kau yang sedang _mood _untuk _melakukannya, _kau terlalu malu untuk memberi 'kode' kepadanya, malah sekarang kau membuatnya marah.

aku menjambak rambutku, dan duduk bersender di pintu kamar, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar membuat (Name) tidak marah lagi. Ah... kalau tidak salah aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini.

_"Jika Mayuzumi-senpai ingin ikat pinggang nya kembali, maka Senpai harus datang ke apartemenku lagi!" _

Haah... perkataan (Name) waktu itu benar-benar membuat orang-orang dikampus memikirkan hal yang _aneh. _

_"Hei, Mayuzumi! Boleh juga, diam-diam sudah main terkam junior nih!" _

_"Tidak! Aku tidak mengenal siapa perempuan itu!" _

_"Kalau kau tidak mengenalnya, kenapa ikat pinggang mu ada ditangannya?" _

_"Mana aku tahu!" _

Asal kalian tahu, waktu itu aku baru bertemu dengan (Name), dan demi menadapatkan ikat pinggangku kembali, aku menunggu di depan apartemennya hingga tengah malam! Dan ternyata ia melupakanku dan pergi ke karaoke bersama teman-temannya! Dan apakah kalian tahu apa reaksi pertama saat ia melihatku berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya?

_"Euhm... kau ini siapa?" _

Dia itu memang gadis yang mudah lupa, terlalu jujur, ceroboh dan plin-plan. Dulu aku selalu ingin menghindarinya, tetapi ia terus mengikutiku sambil menarik ujung bajuku dan terus banyak bertanya kepadaku:

_"Nee~ Mayuzumi-senpai!" _

Tapi entah kenapa, lama-lama aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

**Misa balik lagi dengan oleh-oleh husband!Mayuzumi**

**Untuk chapter berikutnya tentang pertemuan situ dengan babang Mayuzumi. Kalau boleh jujur, awal-awal ketemuannya diambil dari anime Nodame Cantaible atau apalah itu judulnya. **

**Dan buat Mi-chan (Sakazuki123) makasih buat gambarannya! Dan ini fic mu nak! Semoga puas dengan chapter awalnya! Maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan keinginan... **

**Semoga untuk chapter kedepannya bisa lebih 'ngeh' lagi...**

**Dan makasih juga buat kalian yang baca fic ini sampe Author Bacots nya juga. Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? **


End file.
